


Parallels bonus scene #1

by spoffyumi



Series: Parallels & Parallels 2 bonus scenes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue to Parallels: After Steve returns to the MCU, his counterpart returns to his own body in the parallel universe and reunites with Bucky.  </p><p>**This is not a new story, this is just a bonus scene that was previously only posted on my Tumblr.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels bonus scene #1

Steve woke up with a gasp for air.  His throat felt swollen and cold.  He recognized the ceiling he was looking at, and saw Bucky's worried face hovering over him.  "Oh, thank god!" Bucky cried, and brushed his hair back and hugged him, hard, making the ice pack around his neck slide off.

The last he remembered, Rumlow had kicked him in the ribs and was smashing his forehead into the pavement, saying, "How d'ya like your initiation into Fight Club, faggot?"

"Wha--" he wheezed, struggling to sit up.

Bucky helped him, propping the pillows up behind him.  He was naked.  Bucky was naked.  "How did I get here?" he asked, the cold feeling in his limbs having nothing to do with being naked. 

"What do you mean?"

"Did you... find me?" He hoped Bucky said no.  If Bucky had found him, then Bucky would know about fight club.  Maybe he'd been unconsciousness for a while.  It sure felt like a while.  Maybe it had been long enough that Bucky had activated the GPS tracker on his phone and tracked him down. 

Didn't explain why he was naked, though.  Or why his neck hurt, but his face didn't.  He reached up and touched his cheeks.  They should have been bruised from the way Rumlow was smashing into him.  But they felt fine.  Little bump in his nose he didn't remember.

It didn't make sense.  Bucky would have called an ambulance.  He wouldn't have carried Steve back to the apartment and undressed him.

"You don't remember?" Bucky asked carefully.

Steve shook his head.  _First rule of fight is don't talk about fight club_.

The tale Bucky told him, after wrapping them both in their down comforter, and stroking his face and looking into his eyes, sounded like the plot of one of his Captain America comics.  He'd been gone for weeks, missing somewhere, while someone who thought he was Captain America ran around in his body, going on dates and knowing the names of random people and participating in fight clubs.  "I'm sorry," he said, his face red, as soon as Bucky mentioned the words _fight club_.  "I should have told you, but I wanted to--"

"Prove something to yourself.  I know."  Bucky kissed him.  Steve had expected Bucky to be angry about it, but he supposed Bucky'd had time to get over it.  "You already explained it to me." 

"So I already fought Rumlow?" he asked.

"Yup.  Fought him, crushed him – for a minute it looked like you were trying to lose, and I almost jumped in there, but then you came back and it was crazy.  I didn't know you had moves like that."

Steve wished he had been there.  But Rumlow was in jail now.  Apparently some guy had actually died at Rumlow's hands, beaten until he couldn't breathe and they didn't get him to a hospital in time.  Steve wondered if that could have happened to him.  They'd dropped him off at the hospital, claiming Steve had been in a car accident.

"So, what was this other me like?  Did you--"  Suddenly it dawned on Steve.  This other Steve had asked Bucky to choke him out, when they were _naked_ together.  "Did you _fuck_ him?"

Bucky looked guilty.  "Yeah."

"Hold up, you fucked some guy who said he was me from a parallel universe?"

"No!" Bucky exclaimed.  "Yes, but no, it wasn't like that.  It was you, only you thought you were from another universe.  It's not like I was – _cheating_ or anything!" 

Steve thought about that.  "Well?  Was he better than me?  Am I going to be hearing about how great Captain America was in the sack for the rest of my life?"

"No way," Bucky said.  His lips were warm on his neck, and Steve found that he didn't mind if Bucky had done stuff with some virgin version of himself who didn't even know he was bisexual.  He and Bucky had done so much together, so many experiments and role-plays, that there was no way Bucky and this other Steve could have gotten up to much in a few weeks.  "Although, we were just having a fun game of Truth or Dare involving whipped cream..."

Steve sat up with a hum of interest.  "Whipped cream, you say?"

Bucky grinned and grabbed the bottle from the bedside table.  "You already did me.  You want me to do you?"

A line of whipped cream down his ass crack and some scratchy rimming ("Did you stop shaving?" - "Other Steve liked my scruff." - "No he didn't." - "Well, I suppose I never ate out his ass, either.") then Bucky's hand snaked around to play with his cock, and he was gasping through his swollen throat ("I can't believe you choked me out" - "You asked!" - " _I_ didn't ask" - "Don't guilt trip me, I don't wanna cry again tonight" - "Aw, you cried over me?" - "Shut up, jerk") and after he came, they squeezed onto Steve's side of the bed, away from the wet spot. 

"Maybe sometime I can choke you out," Steve offered.  He kissed Bucky's chin, right in the divot the way he liked to do.  "Erotic asphyxiation, it's called."

"That why you were so horny when you woke up?" Bucky's voice was soft and ready for sleep.

"Maybe." 

Steve kissed Bucky again, and left his lips there as his eyes closed so that when they woke up they'd still be kissing.


End file.
